


I'll be Your Guardian

by jacquelee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: To be a Jedi Guardian is to be a protector to all.





	I'll be Your Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [100words](https://100words.dreamwidth.org) on dreamwidth for the prompt Guardian. Title from the Alanis Morissette song Guardian.

Being a Jedi Guardian was a promise, one that Ezeriey did not make lightly. It meant to be there for all those who needed help, to be the voice for all those who could not speak up themselves. 

The Flesh Raider infant on Tython. The condemned prisoners on Belsavis. The homeless children on Coruscant. The slaves on Rishi. 

So many people in need. Her mission to stop the Emperor once and for all was important, but as her old master had said, her true calling was to lend a hand wherever it was necessary. 

To be a guardian for all.


End file.
